


Take the Long Way Home

by KillTheNoise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, there is also secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheNoise/pseuds/KillTheNoise
Summary: Eren Yeager did what he did for a living and it was alright with him. Life was a harsh mistress and sometimes you just couldn't win.And just like that one day, it decided to surprise him.





	Take the Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Seriously, this would not exist if I didn't read Just Wanna Take Him Home . But after I finished writing, to my horror, I noticed that some things were almost (if not) the same to it, and I suddenly didn't know if it was still right for me to post this. But it felt insanely unfair not to (it meant hours and hours of writing I'll never get back) so enjoy this tribute of sorts to the Daredevil fic. It stroked my inspiration buds until climax and it was amazing.
> 
> Title is because the song wouldn't leave me alone(I have issues).

Eren was on time. Couldn’t afford to be late in his field of work.

He knocked _(Four knocks Eren, you knock exactly four times)_ and tried to temper a distant feeling of apprehension. It wasn’t nerves, it was the building. He was in an _apartment_ building. People who hired people like him never hired them to come to their homes. But one of Eren’s many faults was curiosity, so when he heard footsteps getting closer, he didn’t budge.

The door was promptly opened, and whatever Eren was expecting wasn’t what he got. What he got was a short, older guy with an undercut, dressed in jeans and a simple black shirt. He had startling good looks, the kind that didn’t require Eren’s services.

“Is the password undercut?” Eren said, because in situations like these one had to say something and he wasn’t about to ask the guy if he called for a hooker in a hallway. He watched the guy’s eyes narrow on him and Eren wondered if he’d shut the door in his face, but was beckoned to enter instead.

“Can I offer you a drink?” the man asked and Eren liked him a bit already. And yes, he was sort of thirsty, but he knew you were never supposed to say yes to that sort of thing.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Eren replied instead, letting his eyes wonder the apartment. It was an expensive one, with a view of the city you could die for. Everything seemed to have its destined place. He wondered if Mr. Undercut was a strict, perhaps a methodical man. Or maybe just a tidy man. “Is there anything I should call you? I didn’t get a name on the phone.”

“Oh. Levi is just fine.” he said and Eren nodded. Levi… it wasn’t a bad name. It suited him, if a name could ever suit somebody.

But time was ticking and he had to earn his keep.

Eren slowly closed the distance between them. With a smile that didn’t reach his eyes (luckily, it never mattered) Eren gingerly grabbed the collar of Levi’s shirt. “Levi tell me, what can I do for you tonight?” He was on autopilot. Next, Levi would _request_ things from him, but no kinky shit because that was extra, and Levi didn’t pay-

Levi slapped his hand away from his collar, uneasiness quickly tucked away behind an annoyed expression. As for Eren himself, the whole thing went by so fast he could only blink, hand still in the air.

He felt the weight of reality pressing on his shoulders again, like he was just pantsed on stage in front of his friends and family. One good look at Levi told Eren that he succeeded in pissing him off, and one thing he absolutely couldn’t forget was that he was meant to do the opposite.

“Sorry.” Eren said, stepping back. _Rebound, rebound_. He hated how his voice sounded, so unsure and… well, normal. “I seem to have gotten ahead of myself.” He slowly raised both of his hands and felt stupid, like the burglar in a movie. “No touching… unless you want me to. Do you still want me to be here?”

It was the sort of thing he’d look back on and cringe for at least a couple of days. Him trying to seduce a very attractive man and Levi looking like he just insulted his mother. Eren’s eyes landed on the door ( _Just leave, end the suffering_ ), but Levi’s voice brought him back.

“Just… come over to the couch.” Levi’s reluctance was palpable, but it was alright, it was something Eren could work with. The couch looked new, firm and everything his was not. He sat down.

“What now?” Eren asked and refrained to lean in Levi’s space. The couch could’ve allowed for a graceful interaction ( _zero_ squeaks), but he was learning. Yet when Eren got no answer, he couldn’t help himself. This whole thing wasn’t supposed to be awkward.  “Listen, the sooner you say it, the more time you get doing it. I’m not picky and this is a no-judgment zone by the way, so we can do pretty much anything you-“

“Can I hold you?” The words were out so fast Eren had trouble catching them and damn if that wasn’t the most adorable thing he heard all week. Eren’s lips formed a smile.

“You got it.” Eren said, as lightly as he could. He crawled and just like that he was on Levi’s lap, head resting on his chest and hand clutching loosely at his shirt. Not even a second later he felt Levi going rigid _Stupid, you moved too fast again, he’s going to freak the hell-_ so Eren held still and waited for the boom, but nothing happened.

Then he felt it. Levi slowly starting to relax. Levi letting out a ragged breath and wrapping his arms around him.

Eren knew how his clients hugged and it wasn’t how Levi hugged Eren. Levi hugged him like he was someone he saw for the first time in a long time. Levi hugged him like a friend and a lover. Fifteen minutes ticked away and Eren grew increasingly twitchy because it wasn’t the sort of thing he was used to.

“You can talk, you know.” Levi’s voice pierced the silence between them. Of course Levi felt his discomfort, not even a gush of wind could get in between them. Eren swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Talking was something he _really_ didn’t anticipate doing tonight. But Levi wanted him to talk, so he had to talk. About what, exactly? Family was the first thing that came to mind and he pursed his lips (why spoil something that hasn't even started yet), but never mind that, surely he was supposed to bring forth a topic to _Levi's_ liking. But what in the _hell_ -

“Jesus brat, I didn’t say you _had_ to talk.” He could feel Levi tracing loose circles on his back and Eren realized he had no idea when it started. “If you don’t want to talk, then you don’t have to. I would never force you to do something you hated.”

“No, I-” Levi’s words caught up to him. Levi didn’t seem like he had a funny bone in his body. People lied and betrayed each other all the time (the first lie came from his father after all – _Eren, you’re my son and I will always love you_ ), but why Levi would lie to him when he had nothing to gain form it eluded Eren.

He looked to the side and took a deep breath.

He talked about his best friends Armin and Mikasa, about the older times when they were happy. Eren even told Levi about the time he saved Armin from a couple of bullies. Levi contributed to the conversation (“ _Bet you felt real proud of yourself, huh?” “I mean, I’m sure it was Mikasa who made them leave, but come on, throw me a bone here!”)_ but he was mostly content to listen to Eren, which was odd because Eren didn’t consider himself a good storyteller.

It occurred to him that maybe Levi didn’t find him attractive, but he didn’t miss the way Levi would sometimes play with his hair when he talked, so that couldn’t be it. Their time together was reaching an end and Eren had to be sure.

He started tracing Levi’s collarbone with his finger. He felt Levi going stiff just as he made his way down his chest, but he _knew_ that tension. Levi almost had him fooled.

“It’s okay Levi,” Eren coaxed him, almost like talking to a scared animal. “It’s what I do, it’s what I’m _paid_ to-“ If there was something right to say, Eren didn’t even come close to it. Levi’s gaze was guarded and very cold.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” The voice of a commander. Eren was on his feet before his mind registered it. ‘I’m sorry’ was on the tip of his tongue as Levi led him out, but he wouldn’t let himself say it.

Eren didn’t know what he would be apologizing for.

*

_“You have a repeat customer, the same one from last-“_

“First, I want to say sorry for screwing up, with Levi I mean.” Eren said, scratching the back of his head like they were having a face-to-face conversation.

He got the old ladies, mostly. The old ladies that wanted to take Eren out to eat and feel young again. It was either that, or the guys that were _far_ too old to do anything with him but play chess or backgammon. The few times Eren got a real client, the voice at the other end sounded so unhappy about it, he actually had to reassure him. Seeing that Levi was neither old nor a lady… he assumed.  And he fucked up.

 _“Whatever do you mean?”_ The voice said and Eren hated how it sounded. He wondered if he was talking to a closeted snob.

“You’re going to make me say it?” Eren let out a sigh. “Okay, fine. I could tell he was important to you, or the business, or both, but in my defense you could’ve told me he would be all weird.”

_“Weird?”_

Were they talking in questions, was that a thing now? Nevertheless, Eren wasn’t prepared to admit to a stranger at worst and an acquaintance at best that being held by a client wasn't that bad, all things considered.

“Yeah, weird. Not bad I guess, just… _weird_. But it doesn’t matter, because I’m willing to bet my ass he’ll never call again.”

_“Well, this got awkward very quickly because Levi asked for you tomorrow, same place and hour.”_

“…What? But he threw me out!”

_“Did he now?”_

Well, it was the end of their two hours, but “It wasn’t the friendliest goodbye I’ve been a part of.” He started rubbing at an ink blob on his palm. “Can I… What if I say no?”

_“If you say no, then you won’t meet him Eren. Are you saying no?”_

Damn him, damn Erwin to hell. But more importantly, damn the fact that he _wanted_ to go. He figured Levi might be dealing with a bad breakup, but that shouldn’t have required a second visit. It was either going, or being stuck wondering.

“No, I’ll do it.” Damned if you do, damned if you don’t, as they say. “But what’s with the knocking anyway? Knock four times, what is he military? Police? Military police?”

Eren wasn’t prepared for the healthy laugh he got in return. It freaked him out a little, if he was honest.

_“He would never be part of something like that.”_

*

Eren just finished knocking when Levi opened the door.

His hair was a little wet at the edges and he lacked a significant part of one’s outfit (Eren could see a water drop slowly rolling down Levi’s chest) and all he could think was _Bastard, he’s doing it on purpose._

“Get in, brat.” was all Levi said, while Eren made a continuous effort look him in the eye. “Go sit down. I’ll be right back.” Levi turned around and Eren looked down and prayed he didn’t out himself right then and there. He let out a small breath. Someone up in the sky still loved him.

“No one does that, no one fucking _does_ that.” Eren hissed to himself.

When Levi came back, he had put on a shirt and Eren felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. He sat and this time Eren had his number. He clung to Levi like a vine and was once again surprised how confortable he felt, almost like he fit there. He was seconds away from stating the obvious ‘I thought you wouldn’t call again,’ or asking the intrusive ‘Who do you think about when you hold me?’ but Eren wasn’t prepared to deal with the replies from neither. So what he said next was-

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an awesome hugger? Your future boyfriend will be very pleased. Or girlfriend. Or… you know. Like I told you last time, no judgment. Just love.” He felt Levi blowing air out though his nose and god, was that the beginning of a laugh?

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a shitty brat?” He wondered about that actually. Not if he was a shitty brat, but why Levi refused to say his name. He knew Levi knew it, but Eren was still the _brat_ or the _kid_ to him.

“You’re the first, actually.” Eren said, playing with the hem of Levi’s shirt. “I’ll have you know that I am an art student. Not a brat and definitely not a _shitty_ one.”

“Oh, really? What year?” Levi asked and Eren felt an uneasiness creeping in. Despite his permanent ‘pissed at life’ expression, talking to Levi was surprisingly easy. That meant he could let something too personal slip, not that what they were doing wasn’t personal already. It was and not for the right reasons.

“I’m in my second year.” Eren replied. He was also flunking two of his classes, but he gracefully let it slide. He shifted the conversation towards safer topics, but didn’t expect such a sudden interest from Levi in something he’d said.

“Your mother read you stories about giant monsters?” There was something in Levi’s voice, something powerful and heavy that warned Eren.

“Yeah, they had a name let me think…” he said, because he wasn’t known for being the brightest bulb in the box. “I think it started with the letter _t_ , maybe?”

“Titans.”

“Yeah, that’s it! Did your mom tell you the story too? There’s these titans that wreck everybody’s shit and people trying to stop them and there’s even someone so good at it they called him Humanity’s Strongest S…” Levi looked so miserable, it was awful. It was almost surreal, how quickly it happened. And the fact that it was so bad that Levi couldn’t even hide it worried him the most.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Eren pushed aside the thought that he had little experience with consoling people (wrapping a scarf over Mikasa’s head that time didn’t count) and brought Levi closer to him. Now Levi was doing the clinging and Eren was the one holding and everything seemed to have come to a stop. Eren petted Levi’s hair and told him everything was alright and he was sorry, but he didn’t know what he was sorry for because Levi wouldn’t tell him.

Alright then. But every time he tried bringing forth another topic, he drew a blank.

“The titans and Humanity’s Strongest Solider… Do you think they existed once?” Levi said after a while. Eren looked down, but Levi seemed set on poking him in the collarbone with his nose.

For some reason this mattered to Levi, so Eren took his time, pondered. His hand resumed its familiar motion though Levi’s hair. “Nobody knows for sure, but why not? For what I know Humanity’s Strongest could even be out there right now.”

For a moment there was nothing and Eren just had to wonder if he said the wrong thing again. Then Levi lifted his head and he looked sort of lost and terrible and no, Levi wasn’t about to weep on him and Eren’s stomach didn’t do this weird thing like he ate too much.

Their time was up and outside it was raining.

He decided to walk home.

*

Levi didn’t call again for two weeks (thank god for small mercies), but when he did, Eren went to see him and three times turned into four, then five.

The third time he prepared himself for awkwardness that could kill a man, but he should have known it wouldn’t be necessary. He was starting to get Levi and one thing he noticed was that his face didn’t really change much (except when they had The Talk, which they didn't talk about). Eren was a master at pretending something never happened until he believed it. It seemed like Levi was too.

Even so, The Talk brought them closer, Eren felt, so as he sat down on The Couch he took a risk.

“You can request on the phone if you want me to bring anything.”

A perfect eyebrow rose at him. “Like what, brat?”

 _Oh I don’t know, flowers, candles, vibrating butt plugs-_ “Like a… blanket?”

Needless to say, it didn’t go as intended.

The fourth time, despite his best efforts, Eren fell asleep 45 minutes in. He was up all night trying to finish a paper and the lights were dimmed and Levi held him so gently he turned into jello. The softest blanked in the world was draped on him when he woke up, but when he saw it was 15 minutes past the time he usually left, he jumped as if burned. Levi was not on The Couch anymore and _I’m not supposed to fall asleep on my clients!_

As he was apologizing the nth time, Levi called him a “little shit” (all was right in the universe), but he also told Eren he didn’t have the heart to wake him. He looked pleased and not at all angry and Eren didn’t know what to make of it.

The fifth time was the last.

Eren was telling Levi about that time Mikasa shoved an entire loaf in his mouth when they both heard it. It sounded kind of like a dying whale and its homeland was his stomach. Eren blushed (he _never_ blushed) and ducked his head.

“Brat. What the fuck.”

“Shut up.”

“Do they not feed you?”

“Oh my god.” Eren pressed his face in Levi’s neck. This was not happening. If he kept quiet, then maybe Levi would let it go.

He got ushered to the kitchen instead.

“What on earth are you doing right now?” Eren was seated and had just answered his favorite meal was pancakes.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Eren had to bite the inside of his cheek. Levi was wearing a _pink_ apron. “I’m making pancakes, brat.”

Eren watched him (pan in left hand, spatula in right, Levi looked like a man with a mission) and there it was again, stronger than ever. That warm, gooey feeling that grabbed at his heart and _squeezed_. This perfect man that held him and cooked for him and made shitty jokes (literally). This man shouldn’t have to pay a hooker to get a cuddle and a pep talk.

“I feel you staring at me.” Levi threw him a look over his shoulder. “Do you want to flip the pancake?”

Did Eren want to flip the pancake? That was, as sad as it sounded, the most considerate thing someone had ever asked him.

So Eren got up, wrapped his arms around Levi and placed his chin in the space between Levi’s neck and shoulder. He breathed in, closed his eyes. He felt his heart might just explode.

“Eren-”

“Just for a little while. Please…”

Levi turned around and Eren’s eyes landed on his lips. Yearning took hold of him and he inched closer and Levi inched closer too and he was sure Levi would let him and-

And nothing.

Levi put both of his hands on Eren’s shoulders, pressed. Eren came back. Their time had been up for a long while but it didn’t matter.

Eren couldn’t go back.

*

_"You have a call from a regular customer.”_

“If it’s Levi, then I don’t want to do it.” At the other end there was only silence.

_“May I ask why?”_

_I’m getting attached._ “I think he got a little too attached. The sooner you cut ties the better, you know how it is.” It occurred to Eren that Erwin couldn’t, in fact, know how it was.

Another silence. Eren checked to see if they got disconnected.

_“Of course. I was, however, calling on the behalf of Mrs. Blouse.”_

Mrs. Blouse was one of Eren’s favorite old ladies. She had a pretty severe case of Alzheimer’s and somewhere along the line decided Eren was her long lost son, but that didn’t matter. She was always stuffing him with food and pinching his cheeks and Eren was always happy to see her.

“Ah, okay. Tell her I look forward to it.”

_“Certainly. I’ll send you a text with further details. And from now on I’ll send someone else to Levi, as well.”_

Eren ended the call and carefully thought nothing more of it. It was the smart thing to do.

*

Shiganshina was a very big city in which one could get lost easily, but it was part of its charm.

So imagine Eren’s surprise when, as he was sipping coffee and listening to Armin’s sort of but not really new boyfriend _(“_ Eren I wish you saw him too, he has the brightest blue eyes and he swept me off my feet, literally- _”)_ , a certain man with an undercut walked in.

Eren put his coffee down.

“-hitting that gym, and I feel like Jean would make fun of his eyebrows but-“

It was wrong, seeing Levi in any place that wasn’t his apartment was _wrong_. Like a violation of an unspoken rule. He was currently in line for coffee, standing tall and imposing even at 5’3 and if he didn’t see Eren when he walked in, he’d definitely notice Eren when he was done ordering.

“Eren,” Armin said, touching his arm. “What’s wrong? You look like you’re either going to faint or start screaming.” Armin started to turn around, but Eren was already on his feet.

“Armin, we have to go. I can’t be here.”

“What? Eren what are you-“

“Now.” Eren hissed and grabbed Armin’s hand. The way they ran away from the coffee shop reminded him of that time he shoplifted candies. His heart hammered in his chest just the same.

“Eren, what was that back there?” Armin asked him. They ran all the way back to his appartment and Eren thought _It’s stupid, there was no reason for that, we are both adults_ but his feet refused to budge.

Besides him Armin, who stood by his side for as long as he could remember, looked very worried. He couldn’t tell him about his double life (Eren would take it to the grave), but he found that he could tell him about Levi.

When he was done, Armin surprised Eren by wrapping him in a hug. “Sounds to me like he was using you to forget someone else. I’m sorry Eren.”

It didn’t hurt. He’d guessed that was the case when he saw Levi for the first time. If nothing else, he didn’t lose anything because it was never his to begin with.

He just didn't know why his heart was so heavy.

*

He dreamed of tall trees and he was running. Branches hit him and it should have hurt, but he felt nothing. He was restless, bigger than his own body but that was okay. There was no sentience anymore but that was okay too.

Suddenly, he came to a halt.

Something flew at him but he caught it easily in his hand. It struggled, but when he brought it to his mouth and bit, it stilled and it was good. But he needed more. He needed so much more.

He started running.

*

The first time Eren tried to call, but couldn’t get ahold of anyone, he thought nothing of it. It was, after all, a busy line of work.

So he tried again after an hour and when he got the same response he thought, okay, they were having some serious electrical issues. It didn’t sit well with his own schedule, but it was nothing Eren couldn’t manage.

What did it for him what calling for a third time, only to hear a robotic voice tell him that the number was disconnected. Eren placed the phone back in his pocket. Something happened (after all, Eren’s job wasn’t exactly legal) and they didn’t even inform him.

Eren wanted to be angry, fuming even, and part of him was a little pissed. His art supplies would take a huge blow. It meant going out there and bothering with the limitations that came with a regular job. It meant that he finally had to tell his failure of a father that he needed to stop blaming Eren for his mother’s death, put down the whiskey and find a job already because he was done supporting them both.

But it also meant no more sneaking behind his friends back. He’d have more time on his hands for a change so maybe, while he went looking for the shreds of his long-lost dignity his grades could benefit too.

He couldn’t help but think of Levi (and how he will never know if Levi kept requesting for him or not) and said to himself that yes, it was better this way.

But that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

*

Working as a barista in a big city sucked as much as Eren thought it would. Armin, Mikasa, all his friends were supportive, but his arm hurt from all the tables he’d been wiping and the beginning of some nasty ass dark circles were still there no matter how much Eren wished them away.

But it was close to closing time. Only a couple more minutes stood between him and his bed and if no one came in asking for whatever, Eren wouldn’t even have to stay late to clean everything again. One could only hope, _god please if you’re there-_

The evil jingle of the door nearly sent him into a frenzy.

“Look, I know there’s technically seven more minutes but please, for the name of everything holly, do me a favor and just-“

He had to look down at the person in front of him and he became certain. There was no god, no benevolent force in the universe. They were all alone, a bunch of talking animals waiting for the sweet embrace of death and life was a flat circle–

“We’re closed.” was the smartest thing Eren could come up with.

“Funny,” Eren hated how Levi’s tone betrayed amusement. ”I seem to recall you saying there were seven minutes left.”

A sigh.

“Alright,” Eren said, grabbing his green apron because what the hell. It was either that or storming out and start cursing at the sky. “What do you want, Levi?”

Levi asked for a Chai Latte and Eren prepared it in one of the most awkward silences known to human kind. All nice and well, (Eren’s night was already ruined – the _cleaning_ ) but when the tea was in Levi’s hand he just wouldn’t _leave_.

“Okay, thanks so much for stopping by, don’t let the door hit you on the way– “

“Eren.” 

Just Eren. As if hearing his own name had enlightening capabilities.

He took a deep breath, slowly let it out. His mouth formed a sweet smile. “Levi.”

Was he being childish? Absolutely.

But Levi was good, Eren had to hand it to him. His expression (gone in like half a second, but it was there) shot gaping holes in his resolve. And he hated the fact that he didn’t hate it.

Eren nodded towards a table. They sat down.

“What are you doing here?” Eren asked. “No bullshit. Just, answer the question.”

“I wanted to see you, brat.” It was such a Levi response, it almost got a giggle out of him. Almost.

“And you just _knew_ where to look.” Levi opened his mouth. “If you say ‘yes brat’ I’m leaving.”

A small pause.

“I might have had some… help with finding your exact location.”

That settled it then. Levi and his ex-pimp knew each other. Eren tried to ignore stalkerish nuance of it all and said-

“Levi, listen, you’re wasting your time here. There’s nothing– “

“How in the hell would you know what I’m doing?”

“Just look at me! Eren yelled. “I’m a college student, a broke one for the record, and you’re…” Somehow, he had to hope the vague hand gestures in Levi’s direction were enough. “You’re you.”

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Realization slowly appeared on Levi’s face and that was good, Levi understood. “The age gap?”

They were having two different conversations.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. It’s cruel. Even for you.”

“God, Eren do I look like I can hear what’s going on in that brain of yours? Enlighten me.” Eren would not stoop that low. He refused. “ Why the hell am I wasting my time, fucking tell me!”

“Because I can’t do it, alright?!”

Silence engulfed them.

“You don’t have to hide it anymore, I know.” Eren continued, his voice scarily soft. “I know that all this time you used me to forget someone.” Levi’s eyes widened to an impossible degree, but Eren carried on anyway. “But Levi, I’m not him, I could never be someone else but– “

It was like in some movie. Levi raised his palm at him. And just like in the movies Eren chocked on his words.

“What you’re saying to me right now, shitty brat, is that all this time you thought I was the weeping woman from a soap opera?”

Words just wouldn’t come to him.

“Y-You mean…” Eren swallowed. “ You weren’t?” The look Levi gave him made Eren want to run out of the cafe.

“But why did you- Why didn’t you-“ Eren took a deep breath. It was always best to act. Eren supported himself on his elbows, leaned forward.

“Tell me, and be _honest_ , if I kissed you right now, would you let me?”

Levi’s reply seemed to never come.

“Yes brat, especially since I would know you did it because you wanted to.”

Eren paused, Levi might actually be insane. He wanted to do it so much he couldn’t stand it and one of the things he absolutely didn’t do was kissing a client, kissing a _client_ was too much like an actual–

“Levi, no.” Eren whispered. “You don’t think I wanted to kiss you because of some weird sense of obligation. To my job. Tell me it’s not true.”

Levi, if fact, didn’t say anything. It sufficed.

Eren brought their lips together, enjoying the sounds Levi made as he explored his mouth.  Levi kissed like he might intend to never come up for air again and Eren cherished every second of it. By the time he knew what was happening, he was already on Levi’s lap but this time was different, because Eren’s arms were around Levi’s neck and Levi was _touching_ him and–

“Stop Eren, we can’t do this here.” Levi’s breathy voice went straight to his cock.

“Sure we can,” Eren panted and went for another kiss. “I’ll just close down and…” And there it was again, that unyielding look that seriously made Eren wonder if Levi was secretly part of the militia. He got up, felt his half erection. Groaned.

“Take me to your place.” Eren didn’t even stop to consider the double meaning of it. He let Levi deal with the cab driver and couldn’t help but think _He can’t be human._ Keeping the dirty thoughts out of his head took most of Eren’s mental fortitude.

Once inside, Levi was the one grabbing his waist and pressing him close and yes, it wasn’t the first time in his life Eren was wrong about something. Levi kissed him, sliding his hands down Eren’s spine to get a handful of his ass and Eren trembled because _Holy hell, holy fucking hell._ He was grinding his hips into Levi’s when Levi bit at his lip, deliberately thrusting one thigh between Eren’s legs and jesus they weren’t even _undressed_ yet. _This is where I cum._ Eren thought, _I’m going to cum in Levi’s hallway,_ but Levi took pity on him.

“Please,” Eren gasped. He didn’t know where his clothes were. What he knew was that Levi prepared him, his fingers were twisted in the sheets and he wanted. He wanted so much. “Please, Levi. I want… I need…”

“Please, _sir_.” Levi’s voice was low and husky and Eren didn’t think it possible, but there it was. He became even harder than before, to the point where it physically hurt and holy crap if that was Levi’s kink, it was the best one in human existence.

“Please, sir… fuck me.”

He came as Levi slowly fucked him into the mattress, Levi’s name on his lips. Levi gathered him into his arms. The night was theirs.

*

He dreamed of tall trees and he was not himself anymore. They killed him, they killed Humanity’s Strongest Solider, but he was also one of them. And when he went down, Humanity’s Strongest had dark hair and grey eyes, a green cloak and died protecting Eren and he looked exactly like–

*

Eren was shaken awake. He struggled in his attempt to jump off the bed, but two strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and stilled him.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi said and his voice was so gentle Eren started crying.

He cupped Levi’s cheeks. Brought their foreheads together.

“Corporal…” Levi let out only the softest of breaths. “Corporal, I’m back."

**Author's Note:**

> You can bet Erwin had a hand in bringing the escort service down (bless his heart, he gets too much hate in ereri fiction), but I cut that part out cause it was boring and I know what you hoes are here for lolol
> 
> Kudo for the starving writer? :D


End file.
